Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9)
Jenny Wakeman is a robot from My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the older sister of Snap, and the cousin of Olie Polie. Voice Actors *Janice Kawaye Jenny Wakeman played Sam Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) She is a weathergirl. Jenny Wakeman played Ariel in The Little Mer-Robot She is a mermaid. Jenny Wakeman played Rapunzel in Tangled (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) She is a princess. Jenny Wakeman played SpongeBob in JennyBob WakemanPants Jenny Wakeman played Princess Jasmine in Spongebobladdin Jenny Wakeman play Shaun the Sheep in Jenny Wakeman the Robot (Shaun the Sheep) Jenny Wakeman played Steve in Goddard's Clues Jenny Wakeman played Dory in Finding Patrick Jenny Wakeman played Pail in Maggie's Clues Jenny Wakeman played Ojo in SpongeBob in the Big Blue House Jenny Wakeman played Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe) in The Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 2 (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) Jenny Wakeman played Amy (Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs) in Alpha and Omega 6: Robot Digs She is a Dinosaur Jenny Wakeman played Chaca in The Jetter Mars' New Groove. Jenny Wakeman played Young Kiara in The Robot King 2: Rodimus' Pride, The Robot Guard, The Robot Guard: Return of the Roar, and The Robot Guard 2: The Rise of Megatron. She is Simba's daughter and Kion's sister. Gallery Cute Jenny.png|Jenny looks cute. Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png|Jenny in Labor Day Jenny wakeman teenage robot.png Pilot_XJ-9.png|Jenny Wakeman's debut in My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot. JennyAboutToCry.png|Jenny Wakeman breaks down to tears. 690014a2f0ad3cfa6462868ac7e61ca8.jpg 2110bf0f7ad8963ba279069c635666c5.jpg|Jenny Wakeman in her flame-colored form. Clustergirl.jpg|Cluster Girl GlassesJenny.png|Jenny with her glasses. 1508166561001.png|Jenny Wakeman in her dance dress. Jenny_Wakeman_Opera.png|Jenny Wakeman singing, well opera. Sig-4276150.jenny_wakeman_by_liracrown-d9kemwm.png|Jenny Wakeman's new look in the 2015 TV Series. XJ9-Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny flying SnapxJenny Wakeman.png|Jenny with his brother, Snap. Jenny Wakeman Adulthood.PNG|Jenny Wakeman all grown up. XJ9 Front View.png Jenny Angry.png Jenny Hover.png Jenny Jealous.png Jenny Kick.png Jenny Laughing.png Jenny Laying.png Jenny Phone.png Jenny Struggles.png Jenny Wakeman's giggle.png Jenny Whistle.png Jenny Wakeman.jpg Bring-it-On-Silico!.jpeg|Jenny with her Brother, Jesse. And her Uncle, Lance Olie and Jenny, Best Cousins.png|Jenny Wakeman with her cousin, Olie Polie. Jenny Wakeman in her cute swimdress getting ready to go to the beach with her cousin, Olie.png|Jenny wearing a swimsuit Jenny wakeman crying .jpeg|Jenny crying Jenny Wakeman holding Craig.png|Jenny and Craig Rapido holds Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny and Rapido Jennymad.jpg|Jenny Wakeman is really mad Danny and Jenny Wakeman love together.png|Jenny Wakeman and her boyfriend, Danny Phantom Trivia * Jenny is the only character to appear in every episode. * She possesses the phone numbers of her enemies, as revealed in "Humiliation 101", including the Cluster and the Space Bikers. *Jenny's voice actress, Janice Kawaye, has done her voice in both English and Japanese, as she speaks the latter language fluently. * Jenny's V.A. has also voiced Ami from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Gi from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. * Jenny is ambidextrous, equally adept in using both hands. * Strangely, Jenny is seen blinking throughout the series, despite the fact a robot shouldn't need to. * According to the XJ-IX master plan, Jenny runs on 450 Volts. *According to the XJ-IX master plan, Jenny uses hydronium as rocket fuel. * On the 'Teenage Robot Blog' by the creators, you can see early versions of XJ-IX from 1998, where Jenny had antennas. * Her, Brad, and Tuck's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Happy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Boring Characters Category:Robots Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Girlfriends Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Rodney and Jenny Category:Jenny and Snap Category:Tomboys Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Comedians Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Laughing Characters Category:Cousins Category:Mermaids Category:Ballerinas Category:Musicians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Chefs Category:Magicians Category:Adorable Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:2003 Introductions Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Big Characters Category:SpongeBob and Jenny Category:Danny and Jenny Category:Screaming Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Jerks Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Danny Phantom Charaters Category:Danny Phantom's Allies Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:The Wakeman Family Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Olie and Jenny Category:Angelica and Jenny Category:SpongeBob SquarePants x Jenny Wakeman